Meant To Be Something More
by SleepAddict6
Summary: The strong and proud sometimes have to work for the corrupt. Kensei is a hired assassin who works for Aizen, doing the dirty work and picking off targets, along the way he encounters a certain handsome blue haired maniac. Can these two work together, or will something more happen? Violence, Underground Crime, AU, Mature, w/Yaoi. Come check it out!
1. Chapter 1

First chapter baby! :D It's a little short but I just wanted to get somethings figured out before I go into some 6 paged chapters (trust me I can get there, and my brain would be _fried_). By the way have I mentioned I have no fucking clue where I'm going with this? No? Well I'll just re-state. No clue. But that doesn't mean I'll quit on it, I mean unless you guys really don't like it.

So yeah. ENJOY!

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL THAT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS (NOT ME)**

* * *

This world can rot; it's full of disease and carnage, hate and greed. It's disgusting. I glare at the ground in front of me and close my eyes, in less than an hour I had a shipment to pick up on the docks, containing something the boss wanted desperately.

Trash.

Filth.

And I'm working for them.

I take another drag from my cigarette before I toss it into the dark depths of the alleyway. Shit pays well, so I won't bitch about it much. I sigh before I head towards the trunk of the car, were I put on my custom design black leather shoulder holster with two 92FS Berettas. Italians knew how to make a gun sexy, damn. They both held a 17 round magazine, more than I needed on most jobs but hey you never knew. I slipped a large combat knife, I deemed Tachikaze, into my black combat boot- the hilt blending with my grey cargo pants. I also grabbed my thigh rig with the Browning Hi-Power, my reliable backup. Something gently fluttered on my nose and cheeks, I looked up to see hundreds of snowflakes litter the sky, I took a deep breath, letting the winter air sting my lungs. Suddenly the wind began to pick up causing the flakes to whip at my face and lower the visibility. I was very glad for the HeatGear long sleeve that hugged my body; I checked my phone and decided that it would be best to arrive early for the shipment to check the surrounding area. This was going to be a long night.

When I reached the docks I parked out of sight and headed out on foot, so far everything was quiet, but I blamed that on the snowfall. Once I found the site where the drop off would be I could easily see that all the security cameras, on the surrounding buildings, were trained on an empty dock. I scoffed, seriously? Were they _that_ stupid? I stayed out of view on a building top a couple of meters away from the dock and sat there waiting.

And waiting.

Fuck, this was taking forever. I looked at my phone again and confirmed that an hour had passed from the appointed time. I scowled, took my binoculars and searched the harbor for any signs of a boat, which was how I spotted the reflective material of a speed boat heading this direction. I glared at the boat and backed away from the edge of the building to remain hidden. When the boat reached the dock I took in that there was only the driver and something large under a tarp at the end of the boat. I wasn't given the specifics on what the shipment was but only that it be brought immediately to HQ, I bet the thing under the tarp was it but it looked oddly human shaped. I lay there and pondered what the hell it was when the driver ripped off the tarp and revealed a man chained and in some sort of straight jacket. I focused my binoculars to get details and could only make out a bright blue color with the snow suddenly flying around everywhere. I sighed again, I don't _do_ human trafficking. The driver unceremoniously heaved the larger man out of the boat and dragged him into a crate a few feet away, I could hear the bolts clamp shut as he sealed the man inside. That crate was not fitting into the car. I huff out a breath and try to regain warmth in my legs while the driver sped away into the dark waters.

I carefully make my way around to the cameras and one by one cut their cords. That settled I walked over to the crate housing the poor bastard who Aizen wanted so much. I un-holstered my Berretta, clicked the safety off and with one hand cautiously unlocked the crate.

"Damn." My eyes widened a little when I took in the man, he was definitely male because of the sheer size of him and what facial features I could see from behind a metal muzzle. Yeah a muzzle, what the fuck? I couldn't tell whether it was a sex kink or if he seriously has a problem with biting, from the look he's giving me I'd go with that latter. He had long, light blue hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, that were currently filled with rage. He was restrained by a series of locks that clamped together his arms behind his back and connected around his shoulders; his legs were bound together with more mechanized locks. I was also right about the chains that held together his wrists and feet. I did a double take when I realized we were wearing similar clothes, and looked at his muscular build- he had to be an ex-soldier. I had to stop myself from thinking too much, I just had to get him from point A to point B, and then my job was done. I holstered my gun and crouched to pick up the man, who offered no resistance, and set him on my shoulder. I had a long ass walk to the car.

* * *

I pulled into an underground garage connected to the main estate, parking in front of the elevator and ignoring the glares security gave me. Fuck them, this guy was heavy. I turned off the ignition and lit another cigarette, taking a long hit and enjoying the calming affects. My thoughts suddenly drifted to the man in my trunk, the more I thought about him the more uneasy I felt. Not a sick feeling but a kind of feeling you get when you stare into the dark too long and imagine something staring back at you. It was fucking creepy and childish. I frowned, I'm thinking too much again. With a sigh I pop open the trunk and slowly make my way towards the back of the car. Lifting the lid I was met with sharp, cobalt eyes from a very unhappy man. As I reached for the restraints to haul him out he jerked away and growled, my face turned impassive as I took out my taser and held it within view. I stare into his eyes as a warning, and reach again, this time taking a head-butt in the stomach.

"Son of a bitch." I grunt and jam the taser into his neck, he was still fighting back. His little attack left him halfway out of the trunk, I slammed my knee up against his face and he went limp. At least he had some fight in him. I finally haul him out and carry him towards the elevator, getting some snide comments from security, I flip them off.

I was really not looking forward to meeting up with Aizen at two in the morning; I wasn't up for meeting anyone at fucking two in the morning. The annoying elevator music wasn't helping either, I was going to shoot the damn speakers in… Ding. Thank god. I hoist the target over my shoulder again and walk down a hallway lined with antiques and treasures, completely ignoring the secretary's protests and kick in a large door.

"There was a doorknob Kensei." Murky brown eyes stared at me for a second and then narrowed on the man I was carrying. Aizen leaned back in his chair, probably wondering why he put up with me; I would like to know too. His normal condescending smile turned into a smirk, letting his true face melt through, and reminding me that his scheming mind was up to something.

I frown, I hate this guy. "I don't do trafficking." I didn't do it for a couple reasons; first it was a long job- getting from point A to B without the FEDS sticking their noses into it. Second; the guys who regularly do this are assholes and third it pisses me off when they're crying and pleading instead of fighting back. Plus I have a harder time sleeping at night, give me a target to eliminate and I sleep like a baby, give me a crate full of people to hand over to a bunch of bastards and that's when we have a problem.

Aizen just gave me his fake smile, "And yet here you are. You can place him on the floor, Tousen and Ulquiorra will be here momentarily." Like dogs being called two men came from a second door in the spacious office. That's when all Hell broke loose. The man apparently decided that now was the opportune time to slam his steel toed boots into my balls, causing me excruciating pain that climbed its way up through my stomach to my chest. I had to let go of him to check to make sure I still had two balls intact. I wheezed out a breath, sharp pain still pooling in my stomach. Behind me I hear the dogs struggling with the man and turn around in time to see him head-butt Ulquiorra and bust his nose, Tousen was trying to pin him down. Unfuckingbelievable, three guys can't restrain _one_ who's in a goddamn strait jacket.

Pissed off I walk over to the scuffle and slam my fist into the man's stomach, his cobalt eyes widened at the impact and he wilted forward, giving me a good shot as I cranked back my right fist and smash it against the side of his head. He was out like a light and face first on the floor. I leaned against the nearest sofa trying to feel my cojones again.

"You two should play nicer since you're going to be partners." I whip my head towards Aizen, eyes wide. Oh _fuck_ no. The bastard just sat behind his desk with a smile on his face that has never reached his eyes, now was not an exception.

"His name, "he gestured toward the man crumpled on the floor, "is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

* * *

Soooooo? Reviews? (poor Grimm, getting beat up in the first chapter)

If you guys have any questions at all about this just message me and I'll get back to you as quick as I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! *eyes are burning in sockets* Staring at a screen all night is _so_ bad for you. Oh well. I really freakin' like this chapter a lot better than the first one, and it's also a lot longer.

_Words like this _= dreams/lyrics (don't worry you'll be able to tell)

If any of the characters seem OOC, PLEASE let me know. I don't want that (to an extent). The reason I'm saying this is because I'll be slowly introducing more characters and I want to get their correct-ness. (ha!)

Also I'm going to start a Starrk fic or drabble, and I need someone to pair him with, all I can think of is Ichigo. He's all cute an all but I want someone else. PM me with any ideas, these will be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THOSE RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL CREATORS. AND I'M SUPER TIRED.**

* * *

I growled, "I'm not working with anyone." In this business the only person you trust is yourself, having someone like_ him_ along wouldn't help me. I would probably get killed faster, either by him or someone else. I turn my head to look down at Jeagerjaques, luckily he was still passed out from the hits, otherwise I would have pulled out my Beretta and pumped a couple rounds into him. Ulquiorra and Tousen had regained their composure and were walking toward Aizen's desk, both of their stoic faces fucked up by a broken nose and some bruises.

"You will work with him, starting tomorrow. Tousen will give you his file, from there…" I wasn't going to listen to this bullshit anymore. I glance at the clock behind the arrogant bastard, the little hand was on the three now. Suddenly the overwhelming desire to shoot my gun hit me; I mean come on it was only two inches from my hand. I stared hard at my boots thinking about the different ways to make an exit. I could just walk out, though the dogs would probably put some holes in me, or maybe I could…

"Grimmjow, do you have anything to say?" I jerked my head up to see Aizen smirk at me before looking towards the sofa in the middle of the room. No fucking way. I hadn't heard any movement, not even the chains had made a sound. I turn around and face the man who was now lounging on the sofa; he had his head tilted towards the ceiling, eyes closed and face relaxed. His light blue hair splayed out around the cushions he lay on, in sharp contrast with the black fabric.

"Fuck off." Both words were laced with the promise of pain, the glare that was focused on Aizen would have a sane man cowering in fear and running for his life, to bad Aizen had a couple screws loose. Grimmjow's eyes moved over to lock with mine, even though I hadn't slept in well over twenty-four hours didn't mean that I couldn't still be shocked with how blue his eyes were. His gaze slid over me slowly, taking in every detail, lingering slightly on my guns. Even though half his face was muzzled I could tell that he was smiling, at what I didn't want to know. My balls still ached from their traumatic experience, I wonder if I would get shot when I decide to put a bullet in between his eyes. I probably would so I flip him off instead which caused him to bark out a laugh, it was loud and throaty, filling the room.

Someone chucked behind me, "Grimmjow will you play nice if I unbind you?" I sure as hell won't and judging by the bluenet's grin he wasn't going to either. I frown and decide to distance myself from the menace, save us from both going to the ER. Aizen apparently had taken Grimmjow's silence as a yes and had reproduced a set of keys that he gave to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had shifted his focus from me to the keys, staring at them intently; I wonder how long he'd been wrapped up like that. Judging by how lucid he was when I first saw him and now I would say he hasn't been tied up long enough, bastard needs another couple of months. I continued to glare at anything and everything, I needed my fucking sleep, shit I'm starting to sound like Starrk now; next thing you know I'll be passing out in the middle of a mission. I turned my back to the room and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving since we're done here." My voice sounding every bit as pissed as I was, I glared at Aizen who merely smirked and Tousen came up to give me Grimmjow's files. I really wasn't paying attention, I mean I should have but you can't blame me for this one. He was halfway across the room and two people stood between us; let's just say I was a little surprised. Hearing a metal clinking didn't register at first until I realized that the restraints had been removed and by the time I turn my head Ulquiorra was on the floor and Tousen on his knees. I didn't have time to think as Grimmjow slammed into me, his forearm and body pinning me against the door.

His hot breath tickled the sensitive hairs on my neck, "We're not done yet _Kensei_," his voice was deep and rough almost like mine. The initial impact had knocked the wind out of me but it wasn't good enough, I slowly slid the Browning up between our bodies in my left hand, pressing the muzzle hard against his chest. Being so close allowed me to get a good look at him, in which I drowned in the marine blue of his eyes, I glared- I fucking hate the color blue. Grimmjow tensed and narrowed his eyes at the gun; he paused and smirked.

"That's not fair." I pushed against his chest harder and he moved slowly away, creating more space between us and giving me the perfect shot. The sound of flesh connecting violently echoed in the large office, Grimmjow had widened his stance and slid back a few inches from the impact. I really hope I broke something since my knuckles feel like I punched a brick wall; he had a fucking iron jaw.

"We _are_ done Grimmjow. " I hissed, a slow ache had begun to pulse behind my eyes as I continued to stare at Grimmjow coldly. Even after I punched him the son of a bitch still grinned like a lunatic, showing off his sharp canines. I didn't holster the gun and left the safety off, as I again attempted to open the doors to leave, this time successfully.

"Kensei I expect you to be here tomorrow." I didn't bother to turn around and slammed the door behind me. Childish I know, but I was fucking pissed. I could do a lot worse than slam a few doors, if I remember right Shuuhei had some left over explosives… Or maybe I could ask Starrk to let me borrow his M202 Flash, it was multishot and had incendiary rockets. I instantly heard raucous laughter coming from the other side of the door and grit my teeth. I work with a bunch of assholes but now I have to work with a maniac, great, just fucking great.

* * *

When I got to my apartment I didn't even have the energy to take a shower so I just slipped everything off and climbed into the warm bed. My tired body breathed out and relaxed against the mattress, letting the pull of sleep come over me.

"_Kensei! I need some help over here!" Shinji had been smacked around by Hiyori with her sandal for something and was trying to run away from her. I could feel a vein pop on my forehead, these idiots, I swear to god._

"_Take it like a man Shinji", Love called out and smirked, he leaned back in his chair to watch the show. I glared at all of them from behind my desk piled high with documents and records. I fucking hated desk work and their bullshitting wasn't helping either. _

_I sighed and looked over the documents again and noticed that a couple were missing. "Lisa, you borrow the docs?" I glanced at the desk behind me and did a double take when I realized what she was reading._

"_Lisa! Goddamnit!" My voice boomed in our small operations office. She looked up calmly and gave me a questioning look. _

"_It's healthy to be curious, wanna a copy?" She opened her desk drawer and pulled out another nude magazine. The woman on that issue had fake breasts and was borderline anorexic, everything else was photo shopped. _

"_No." I said sternly._

"_Oh wait, wrong one." She rummaged around again and brought out another thicker magazine with a ripped cowboy on the front, who was only wearing black leather chaps and a cowboy hat. The title read _Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy_. I glared at Lisa and felt a little heat rush to my face. I grabbed the stapler at my desk and hurled it at her face, she ducked and laughed._

"_Fuck off." I snarled out and turned back to my desk. I wasn't that open with stuff like that but my team members knew everything about everyone, even stuff you didn't want them to know about. That also didn't stop them from teasing me from time to time, the only thing that saved Lisa was that she was a woman; if it wasn't for that I'd crack a few bones. Just ask Shinji. _

_The door slammed open as Mashiro bounded into the room with an armload of shopping bags. Fuck my life._

"_I'm baaack!" She yelled loudly and dropped her bags in the middle of the office. She put on a pout when no one acknowledged her and then she spotted me. I blanched and looked away quickly._

"_KENSEI!" She leapt towards me and plastered herself on my shoulder, in what I think was a hug. I grimaced and shoved her away._

"_Pick up your shit, don't leave it everywhere." I frowned at her and continued to look through the files._

"_Ewwie Kensei's a perv!" She laughed out loud and pointed to the magazine Lisa antagonized me with; it was sitting on the far corner of my desk. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at Lisa who was smirking as she read her porno crap. I growled and shoved the thing off my desk. Mashiro was still laughing so I grabbed a stack of files and shoved them into her arms. _

"_No! Mashiro doesn't want to do this. It's so boooring!" I glared at her and she pouted even more. Suddenly we heard banging around in the meeting room and Shinji curse. We saw Hiyori emerge from the door with both of her sandals in one hand, a giant smile on her face._

"_Love, go check to see if he's dying." Lisa said emotionlessly. Love sighed and made his way to the other room; he apparently found Shinji's body because he kicked something that grunted. "Yep. He's alive."_

_We could all hear a feint, "Help me" but no one paid it any attention. _

_I cleared my throat and everyone, minus Shinji, looked over at me. "We have two weeks left before this mission is terminated and less than a week to check up on all the informants before they disappear." I thought for a second. "I want Lisa, and Mashiro to stake out the club the target owns. Love, contact Rose and set up meetings with the informants." I turned towards the meeting room, "If you're still alive, get your sorry ass up and start figuring out how to hack into the target's accounts." A moan was my confirmation. Everyone started to move at once, no one needed to talk because we could pretty much tell what the other was thinking and what they were going to do. We were the best fucking team out there._

* * *

I could faintly hear something, my eyes were still closed and I really didn't want to open them. Hell I didn't even want to be awake right now. I moaned and slipped out my arm from under the deliciously warm covers to meet the cool air. The noise persisted and finally my brain registered it to be my ringtone.

_You want it, you got it  
Everything you needed and more  
You said it, I heard it  
Careful what you wish for  
Deleted, defeated everything you've ever been  
No mercy, it's the __**way of the fist**_

_Strapped with rage, got no patience for victims_  
_Sick and tired of the whole fuckin' world_

_I don't remember asking you about your imperfections_  
_You might win one battle_  
_But know this, I'll win the fucking war!_

I growled and felt around the nightstand for the thing when it vibrated signaling that I got a text message. I finally found it and pulled it into the covers with me, I cracked open my eyes to see who it was. The number was unknown but I knew it by heart, fuckin' Aizen. He had called about two hours ago and again right now. Right now being four o'clock in the afternoon. Shuuhei had also called me sometime in the morning, so had Starrk. He was also the one who texted me.

_Even I'm awake asshole, call me._

I smirked and tossed the phone somewhere in the sheets. Slowly the early morning's nightmare came back to me and a certain blue haired bastard. Something else nagged at me, I remembered before I woke up something about the team, the past. I pulled the covers off my face and noticed how fuckin' cold it was, I shivered and made my way to the shower. The tile floor was numbing to my bare feet, I turned on the hot shower and hopped in. The warm spray covered my body and fully woke me up, my stomach decided it was hungry and rumbled in protest. I sighed and turned off the water, wrapping a towel across my waist and went looking for some clothes.

I guess I should call Aizen to see what the hell he wanted, but I wanted to talk to Shuuhei first, he might have something for me. I slipped on a pair of green cargo pants, a black t-shirt and my boots before I fixed something in the kitchen.

"Yo." I took another mouthful of oatmeal as Shuuhei told me to hold. After a little static and a click I could hear him clearly. An encrypted line.

"Kensei I thought you were dead. You never sleep this late." His tone was mocking because I always busted Starrk's balls for sleeping whenever.

'Not yet brat, so any new information?" I could practically hear Shuuhei roll his eyes making me grin. I had called on Shu a few months earlier to help me locate a few people who needed to disappear. Although he was a hired hitman, he had exceptional skills in finding people and everything there was to know about them. The few times when someone ordered a hit on me Shu would always appear and give me a heads up and eventually the info on who ordered it and who was going to carry it out. When I asked him why he did this he gave me a look over and told me, "My life would be boring without an asshole like you around." I never asked him again and from then on considered him one of my closest friends.

"At 1900 hrs Nirgge Parduoc will board a train headed south to Hueco Mundo. He's 6'11 and weighs 334lbs. Distinguishing features include wavy, short blonde hair and a jagged, chipped tooth sticking out on the left side. He has green tattoos under his eyes, if anything he would probably cover those up. He's in control of Baraggan's sex trade which has increased since Harribel went missing. There's going to be a meeting at the Arrogante, everyone will be there to report this month's earnings and status, well except Nirgge." I could hear paper shuffling in the background and then computer keys being typed furiously.

"I'm not saying this to be an ass, but, you might need backup on this. He's known to pack heavy heat and doesn't give a damn about his surroundings." He paused," The only plus side to this is that he's booked in a private car, from there I'm sure you can think up something."

I could think of many creative ways to kill him, so that wasn't a problem.

"Is he alone?"

"From his call yesterday morning, yes." I picked up my empty bowl and set it the sink. A lot of choices from here, but I wanted Baraggan to know that I could get very close.

"Thanks Shu. I'll call later to let you know when to start looking for the others." I stole a quick glance at the time from my phone, four o'clock, which left me three hours to get ready.

"No problem. Don't die yeah?" He always did this.

"Yeah, later." I hung up and quickly dialed Starrk as I made my way into my weapons cache. My bed was essentially a mattress on a wooden block, after I customized it that wooden block now had a small fingerprint scanner and all my weapons. The scanner was hidden by a wooden lid that when pushed a certain way revealed the scanner. I was tired earlier this morning but not stupid enough to forget and lock up my guns, Tachikaze always stayed on me.

"'Bout time sleeping beauty woke up." I frowned.

"Shut up. What'd you want Starrk?" I pulled on my shoulder holster and decided to put the Browning in the small of my back. Having a weapon holster on my leg wouldn't be a good idea.

"Guess what I caught?" I paused, the fuck?

"Didn't know you fished."

"Oh, not fish. Something sweeter, more like a strawberry."

"Are you high?" Last time he was out of it our conversation went along the same lines.

"Ichigo, say hi to Kensei." I froze and could hear a muffled "Fuck you".

"He says he wants to see a guy. What was his name?" He paused," Oh yeah, he busted in here and demanded to see Grimmjow. Know who that is?" I almost dropped my phone.

"I'm coming over in ten."

* * *

And? What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated and wanted!

Song: Five Finger Death Punch- Way Of The Fist


End file.
